Crazy Love
by Huntress Hellscythe
Summary: Beyond Is Crazy With Only A Love For Killing, But While In The Asylum, He Finds Out The Thing He Loves More Than Death; Companionship. Go Read My Characters Section On My Profile Before Reading. Everything Will Make More Sense.
1. Huntress Hellscythe

**KANTO MENTAL INSTITUTION 3:00 A.M.**

Beyond sat in his padded cell, his wrists cuffed_._ He couldn't see outside, but he could feel the sun coming up. He stood up, slid under the bed, and made another scratch with his fingernail. Twelve years worth of tally marks stared at him from the metal slats of the bed, the legs, the floor, and the wall.

_In two more days, I'll be free. I can leave._

He slid back out and leaned back against the bed, waiting for the warden to bring in breakfast.

_I would say it's about 3:00 A.M. So in four hours, they'll be here. What to do, what to do,_

He got up and walked around in boredom, occupying himself however he could, till he heard the door open and someone laugh.

_It sounds like they're under sedation. Who could they have brought me_?

The warden came in with his trainee. He said sharply,

"Beyond, this is-"

"Huntress Hellscythe, yes I am aware."

He narrowed his eyes, but continued,

"Yes. She will be getting your room once you leave. She'll be your cell mate for the next two days. She's a bit crazy, so she's under sedation. Don't try to take advantage of her!"

He chuckled,

"Wouldn't DREAM of it!"

The warden narrowed his eyes again and he and the trainee stepped back. I burst out in a fit of laughing and fell on the ground after spinning in a circle on my heel. Beyond smiled and the two left. He crouched by me.

"I'm Beyond Birthday. But you can call me Beyond or B."

"I'm Huntress-"

"Yes, I know you're name."

I jumped up and pressed our foreheads together, my grey eyes with black brackets starring into his red Shinigami eyes. He blushed a bit. I pulled back and laughed,

"Shinigami Eyes! That's why you know who I am!"

"You know?!"

"Well yeah. I can see how you'll die, but not your name or the count down til the end of your life. My kind's different in many ways."

He smiled.

"Mine too. I think we'll get along just fine."


	2. Where Your Love Is, Your Life Is

**]KANTO MENTAL INSTITUTION 2:00 A.M.**

At two in the morning on that Sunday, the day of Beyond's release, he opened his eyes from where he'd been simply been thinking. He glanced over at my sleeping figure, illuminated by moonlight, and smiled. He let his eye slowly close.

**INSTITUTION YARD NOON**

The two of us had a large breakfast the next morning. We tried to talk, but I seemed upset over his leaving, and he did too. Me and Beyond were then allowed outside. We were handcuffed together, but still talked and laughed together, walking nowhere important. It seemed like seconds before the warden called,

"Beyond! It's time! You're a free man!"

We looked at each other, seeming a bit sad. I gave him a picture of the two of us someone had snapped. He smiled sadly and slipped it into his pocket. We hugged the best we could, despite the handcuffs, until a female trainee came over, unlocked us, and took Beyond away. He looked back over his shoulder and we locked eyes, smiling sadly. We seemed transported to our own world where time stood still. Until the two turned the corner, and our world shattered. Beyond faced forward again and soon a warden came to take me to my new room that was once our room. And as we walked through the halls, I looked out every window and watched after the black car that would take him to a place of his specification and a warden's approval. Beyond also turned to look back at where he had left his love, and his life.


	3. Unsure

**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE 2:00 A.M.**

In an abandoned warehouse a good few miles outside the Kanto Reign, Beyond thought and remembered the child who'd taken his heart. One arm was under his head and the other rested on his chest and he held the picture. He closed his eyes halfway and smiled a bit as he remembered the hug, but sat bolt upright.

_No! No, I am NOT in LOVE with her! I'm just glad she was crazy, like me!_

_But really? Is that true? Think about it, really?_

A huge yawn ripped from his lips.

_That's right! It's been a while since I slept! If I simply sleep, I'll dream like I always have. That will shut up the invisible me!_

Smirking triumphantly, he crawled under blood and jam stained covers, but the tiny him would have the last laugh.

_But what if you DON'T dream like you always do?_

And then, no matter what he dreamed of, I was there. In the background, mourning the death of his victims, sometimes I WAS the victim, but every time he tried to kill me, the knife would stop as it rested on my skin. Sometimes I'd come and convince him NOT to kill, and he'd follow me away, leaving the knife behind. It went on like that for the next two weeks. He'd wake up about two in the morning, his heart would ache, and he'd have a fleeting sense of familiarity, but on a Sunday, he kicked off the covers, changed into a black shirt and black pants, and walked out the door into cool breeze.

_It may not be my favorite thing, but it's necessary. I WILL shut you up voice! You're driving my MORE crazy! Shut up! I command you!_

And with that, he took off running surprisingly fast. So fast, if you saw him, you would only see a bit of black and a faint red glow. His eyes shone with determination and longing. Some people snapped pictures to show others, while some ran in circles screaming,

"IT'S THE DEVIL! MY HOROSCOPE WAS RIGHT!"

_She would've laughed if she heard that..._

He shook his head a bit and ran faster, but it was less than an hour before the sun started to come up, and shone just enough light on a collapsed, charred building. This is where Beyond stopped suddenly, whispering under his breath,

"This is where the institution was! No, impossible, there's NO WAY it could've-"

_Face it! It burned down! And Huntress was probably still inside._

He took a shaking step into the rubble and picked up what looked like was once a sign piece. He brushed off some of the soot and whispered,

"Kanto mental institution..."


	4. Six Weeks

Beyond dropped the sign like it burned him. In fact, it was quite cold.

_It must have been some time since the fire._

He kept picking his way through the rubble, still pretty shocked.

_Face it, you DO love her! If you didn't, you wouldn't be so shocked, let alone here now!_

_I-I, maybe I do-NO! No, the place burned down, you never-_

His foot kicked against something. He looked down.

A charred skeleton stared back at him. Its mouth slightly open, the eyes faded, but they held tiredness and surprise. Suddenly, he noticed these bodies were everywhere.

_They must have burned at night. Surely the work of an arsonist. Could it be-?_

A pure white piece of paper fluttering underneath a burnt brick caught his attention.

_Yes, Huntress MUST BE the arsonist. No lone piece of paper could've survived. She knew I'd come back._

He picked up the note.

_**Beyond, if you're reading this, you've come back. I burned the place down, and killed them all a week or so after you left, but, I don't know why! I, I mean, I've killed and burned before, and, and I was fine, so, it could only mean they've gotten to me. I'm not coming back though. I've done something so terrible and now I'm afraid to speak and I don't know why. On the sixth Sunday after you leave, I'll be keeping an eye on your world from thousands of feet off the ground. Don't follow me. Please, for me.-Huntress.**_

"Six weeks? I have exactly four weeks left, but where do I go? She never gave any clues when we were here together were she'd go if she ran away. Maybe if, I look for L? But, will he help?"

_If he doesn't, she 's as good as dead. If he does, we may not find her in time. But it's worth seeing L again, right?_

As if he could escape himself, he ducked against the sun and ran.


	5. What Thoughts Prevail

**TASK FORCE H.Q. 9:00 P.M.**

He decided it would be best to meet with L, and of course, Watari, in private. So he hid in the shadows around the building that day, waiting and watching, until he saw Light, the last to leave, finally leave. As the door began to shut, B slipped in and just missed catching his shirt on the door. But, we he DID catch, was his image on the security camera hidden outside.

**TASK FORCE H.Q. COMPUTER ROOM 9:10 P.M.**

Watari walked into the computer room where he THOUGHT he'd not find L, but when he saw a figure in front of a computer in a with their knees pulled to their chest and balancing on their feet, a sense of dread crept up his back. He asked in confusion,

"L?"

He turned.

"Yes Watari? Is something wrong?"

"I could've sworn I just saw you slip inside. But, you're here,"

"You must be tired. Go and get some rest. I will wake you if something happens."

"I suppose that's best."

He turned and walked to the door, his hand on the knob, when he whipped around and locked eyes with L, who had also turned around. They both had the same idea, the same fear. Watari's pupils trembled slightly and he could only manage a whisper,

"You don't think,"

L whispered back, for fear the one outside the door would hear,

"Open it Watari."

He took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly.

B stood there, his eyes flaming. He told Watari sharply,

"MOVE!"

To shocked at seeing the doppelgänger again, he obeyed mindlessly and took a few steps away, letting Beyond go straight to L.

L cleared his throat and began,

"Backup, aren't you supposed to be in the-oh right, it burned down. I never would've expected that place to burn down. A shame about all the casualties. This doesn't seem like your work."

"You're right, it's not. It's the work of someone I need to find. Tell me what you know about the arson."

"The building burned down about a week ago or so. It burned late at night while everyone but a few trainee's slept. All trainees, wardens, and patients died, except for a lone girl who was seen fleeing the area. Some say she was crying, but I do not have all the details yet."

"That girl, she's the one I'm looking for. where'd she go?"

"Like I said the place burned at night, and I do not have all the details yet. Some say she ran south, but no one could see her clearly."

"Well, I have seen her, and it's important I find her. She's going to commit suicide in a few weeks."

He handed L the picture and the note and waited while they looked at the picture and read the note. L then handed the picture to Watari, saying,

"When you're done looking at that, run it through the scanner and search her identity from the institution then check try to find anywhere a girl with black brackets in her eyes has been. If we can pinpoint her last location, I'm sure Backup can take it from there. But, Backup, I understand she must have been your friend, judging from this picture, but I don't understand why you care about preventing her death. You love death. The macabre side of life for that matter. Why do you care?"

The voice was back, and it was persistent.

_Maybe it's time to tell someone._

"You're right, I DO love death, and the macabre side of life, but, the truth is, I'm gonna ask her to marry me."


	6. Bound By Death's Chains

L and Watari were shocked. They NEVER thought they'd here the words "I'm gonna ask her to marry me" come from Backup's mouth. B kept talking for the longest time, but they didn't listen. They were caught up in their own thoughts. L's mind was reeling.

_Backup LOVES someone? I, I never expected this. I'm 70% sure he's lying, but, that's only judging from his track record. Somehow, I KNOW he's telling the truth._

B's now irritated voice cut through his thoughts.

"L! ARE YOU LISTENING!? WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT!?"

L shook his head with a slight start and cringed just slightly as he looked deeply into B's furious red eyes. He grabbed the back of his chair as he fell back slightly but quickly regained his composure.

"Yes Backup, I'll help you."

_I wish he'd quit calling me Backup._

L began chewed on his thumbnail before beginning again,

"Watari, go and run this picture through the scanner. Also, I wish to keep this between me, you, and Backup. Backup, by the time the other agents come here, you must be gone. We will work on this case by night. You are welcome to come back at night after the agents have left. You are the only one that knows the most about her and will be able to distinguish rumors from facts."

Watari left with the picture, but was still looked shocked at the doppelgänger's reappearance.

"Now, Backup, tell me all about you two's time together."

**TASK FORCE H.Q. 8:00 A.M.**

The story barely ended the next morning as Light, who was first to arrive and last to leave, came in and was confused that L wasn't there. Light called,

"L? Are you here? Is something wrong?"

Backup finished,

"That's when I came here and slipped in behind Light Yagami."

Light's voice hit their ears.

"L? Watari?"

L hissed lowly to B,

"Get out of here, NOW! Light cannot see you!"

He raised his voice,

"No Light, everything's fine. I'll be out in a minute."

Beyond slipped away and out the window, balancing carefully and running the long way back to his abandoned warehouse.

**BEYOND'S WAREHOUSE 10:00 A.M.**

B didn't stop pacing, and every few minutes he'd look out the window, only to see the same thing from a few minutes ago.

_Of COURSE nothing changed! I looked out the window a few seconds ago! Calm down, do SOMETHING!_

He stalked over to a small fridge and took out a jar of jam. He broke the top by smacking it on the edge of a chair and just dumped some into his hand, ignoring the pain as the jagged glass cut him. He used his tongue to mix the metallic substance into the jam and began to lick the sweetness from his hand while closing his eyes and trying to still hid rapidly beating heart.

_Calm down, L and Watari will find her. It's all simply a waiting game. If I play my cards right, I can find her in time, and convince her to come home with me._

Sighing, B went up a creaking flight of thirty-five stairs and laid on a bed with a metallic, slightly rusted frame and just licked jam from the jar. He closed his eyes and ran his memories over all our time together, looking for anything that could help them find me faster.

_She was never very patient. In fact, it COULD be too late. If so, should I, _

His hand slipped under the bed and felt around till his finger brushed a six inch switchblade he kept balanced between the mattress and the metal slat. He kept considering it, but another voice kept reminding him the note said not to follow me. He shook his head and sighed.

"Maybe I can sleep. Maybe a dream will help. Pft, wishful thinking!"

He rolled over, abandoning the cool, slightly rugged with dried blood blade, and tried to sleep.

**BEYOND'S WAREHOUSE 9:00 P.M**

He awoke again, threw off the covers and took out the door, heart racing against his feet. It didn't take his as long to reach the building as before, but that may be because he didn't try to hide his presence this time. It had been like this for a long time now. He couldn't BELIVE they hadn't found me yet! They had three days left.

**TASK FORCE H.Q. 9:29 P.M.**

The door was propped open just a crack so that the only people who would see it, would be a passerby who was about half a foot from the door, or B's trained eye. He slipped in, letting the door close behind him, and went immediately to where he, L, and Watari had met before.

L turned to him, a sorry look in his eyes as he spoke softly,

"Backup,"

He whispered back in a strained voice,

"We're, too late, aren't we?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Back-Beyond. Here, someone paid to have this put in the paper. I think she did it, so you'd know."

L handed him a cleanly cut out rectangle with the picture of me and him.

_**Huntress Hellscythe (Right) and Beyond Birthday (Left). Huntress committed suicide late last night of 5/8/13. She died with no family, relatives, or friends to speak of. The reason behind her suicide is unknown. As well as that, the man Beyond seemed to simply disappear. It is unknown if Beyond was a lover, friend, family, or just in this picture because it is the only known picture of her. May you rest in peace and find your friends and family as well as your home.**_

Beyond's hand fell.

"Well, that's it...She's gone. I couldn't stop her."

"I'm sorry. I only now realize how much she ment to you."

He spoke softly,

"It's okay."

And with that, he turned and walked straight out the door into the rising sun. He didn't try to run. He didn't try to hide himself from all the people who looked at him and whispered. He just bowed his head slightly, and dragged his feet to his fortress of solitude, where he'd always be in just that; solitude. However, his mind raged with an anger that would soon boil over now that his love had been bound by the chains of death.


	7. A Secret To Keep

**ALLEY 10:00 P.M.**

B was furious and emotions fought for control. First sadness, then anger, then insanity. He tried to control a little demonic snicker, but it became an evil chuckle, and escaped as B threw his head back and let out a demonic laugh that would kill those near death and cause all others to cry. He took out his switchblade he used to keep between the mattress and a metal slat of his bed and took off running in the alleys. His demonic voice was back.

_Well old boy you're back! You never needed her. If she'd lived, it's a safe bet she would've put you back in that asylum, claiming it was for your own good. Pft, if it was true, she would've stayed! You don't need anyone. YOU ARE BEYOND FUCKING BIRTHDAY!_

He killed every one in that alley, leaving a perfect bloody footprint beside each body, then walking away with clean feet. He laughed as some of them cried to God, some cried for mercy, and some of their eyes widened as he whispered their real name in their ear before killing them. He returned at sundown with a total of 66 kills and strode through the metal door of his lair, walked by the kitchen to grab a jar of jam, once again opening it by smashing the top, before climbing out and onto the roof and under the bloody sundown.

He ate the jam with his hands and a demonic smile crossed his face as he heard police cars arrive at his play sites.

**BEYOND'S WAREHOUSE 6:00 A.M.**

A little demonic giggle or two escaped his throat every so often as his dreams returned to normal. Or, Beyond's normal at least, until a sunbeam awoke him and his demonic smile. He giggled as he thought of what he could do today, and tonight. He swung from bed and walked from his room, down the stairs with a spring in his step, and to the kitchen, after another jar of jam. He swung up and on to the roof and stood there, taking in the warm light of the bleeding sky. His smirk widened and he closed his eyes happily, surrounded by a calm silence, almost like death, until the hum of a car motor shattered his bliss. He opened his eyes and looked down to see L at his front door, knocking and lips moving, but B couldn't hear, considering he was like four or five stories off the ground. His smile widened even more. He began climbing down, using crumbling parts of the building as hand and footholds.

_Aw, has little Lawleit come to see me? Cute._

Once he was about half a story off the ground, he simply jumped off and landed perfectly six feet behind L. He whipped around in surprise to see his blood and/or jam covered former successor. L cleared his throat and gave B a note.

"Hm? What's this Lawleit?"

He never got used to Beyond knowing his name.

"I received an email regarding Huntress. I thought you might like to read it. You were lovers after all."

B's smile disappeared a bit. His head was cocked to one side in confusion as he took the note.

**_Hello. Regarding Huntress, Beyond Birthday's lover, you should know, her suicide was attempted, never fulfilled. She is now in our custody, and unharmed, we assure you. We know you have the Eyes. Come to my side, and we will return her you unharmed. Think it over.-Kira Rep._**

Anger was the next emotion. Waving the note, he screamed,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU AGREE TO THIS?! YOU KNOW I LOVE HER! IF YOU HAD REPLIED YES THEN CAME TO TELL ME I WOULD HAVE AGREED!"

"Backup, please calm-"

"AND QUIT CALLING ME BACKUP!"

Everything froze. L however, spoke calmly,

"When you came to Wammy's, we gave you the name Backup. You may have others call you whatever you wish, but I shall still call you Backup."

B snapped. With a cry of anger he started wildly slashing at L with his blade. Watari ran over to help L, but B wouldn't have that. He flashed behind Watari and held a knife under his chin. L stopped and B snarled,

"You tell that bastard I will meet with him on the roof of an abandon warehouse six miles outside the Kato Reign. GO!"

He shoved Watari forward, causing him to stumble. B growled then turned on his heel like a lion and stalked back to his lair, slamming the metal door behind him.

**ROOF 8:55 P.M.**

After three days B met Light, Mikami, Misa, and me, but I wasn't in sight. However B could sense my presence on the roof. His eyes blazed and he held his switchblade. He snarled,

"Which one of you bastards sent that email!?"

Light purred,

"Teru Mikami did. Now, onto business, we have your living lover."

"Show her to me!"

"Mikami,"

He brought me forward. I was wearing one of those masks crazy people wore and my hands were tied behind my back. I fought angrily, but when me and B locked eyes, my struggling stopped and the killer look in both our eyes softened. Light purred again,

"Join us Beyond."

He hesitated, before taking a step forward. I shook the mask off and screamed,

"NO B! DON'T DO IT!"

He stopped. Light slapped a hand over my mouth and yelled,

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! Come over here and let us use your Shinigami-GAH!"

Light ripped his hand away, blood dripping from a bite in his palm. I roared,

"IF YOU LOVE ME, DON'T DO IT! WE WILL ATTACK!

Anger caused his eyes to darken. He let out a roar and lunged. Light whipped out his phone, pressed a button, and a helicopter began flying in. Light barked,

"Mikami! Huntress Hellscythe! Kills herself by walking off the building!"

He pulled out a Death Note scrap and scrabbled the name and the way of death. The helicopter zoomed by so Light grabbed the rope ladder in one hand, then wrapped his arm around Misa, and they flew from the roof. Mikami clung to Misa's leg. My eyes dulled and I turned to walk to the roof edge, which was about five feet from me. B, who was about ten feet from me, ran and grabbed at my shoulder, but barely missed, and I simply walked off. B turned his head, not wanting to watch, but he heard a THUMP as a body hit the ground. He fought a tear as it tried to slip down his cheek and instead left the edge of the building and went back into the big, forever empty house.

**BEYOND'S WAREHOUSE 7:00 P.M.**

One year exactly after I'd died for real, B sighed again as he watched the rain. Someone had come to retrieve my body, or at least he assumed so. He went out to find blood but no body. The rain came down steadily and showed no signs of stopping.

_I guess I can't go killing today._

B had relieved sadness by killing. He walked from the window in the hall on the third story of his lair, which was arguably the nicest floor. He was gonna use it as our place, but then I died. Now he found himself on this floor when he wanted to get lost in the nostalgia of our time together, which was more and more often. A blast of lightning bathed the place in a white glow, which made B smile. It reminded him of the padded cell we'd called home. A board creaked a ways behind him. He suddenly stopped, his whole body frozen. His hand wandered to his blade.

_I'm not alone. Who could've gotten in?_

He whipped around and threw the knife. There was a girl's cry of surprise and the sound of a knife hitting and getting stuck in a wall. Another flash illuminated the girl crouched on the ground. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he whispered,

"Huntress!"

He ran towards me. I got up and ran towards him so we hugged in the lightning's light. I was shorter than him, so I hugged him halfway between his waist and the bottoms of his shoulder blades. He kept one hand on the back of my head and the other on my left shoulder. I buried my face in his shirt, taking in the scent of blood and jam. He whispered,

"How?! I watched you die!"

I whispered back,

"I caught myself about half a story before I hit the ground. I shrugged off all the stuff and the jagged building edge cut my hand, which is what caused the blood."

"So every one will think you're dead, but only me and you will know the truth?"

"Yeah."

He hugged a bit tighter.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret."

I hugged him tighter as well.

"Who has to know?"


End file.
